Substitute's Daughter
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: its the remake of it. im just that i should just add and taking things out. i still dont know how to upload stories and what not. hahaha so um sorry if ya piss about this. . '


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Me: Yaaaaaay! I redid this piece! I hope people like it

Kitsune: Me two Me two!

Toshiro: yeah (eye roll) I bet.

Me (jump kick): shuddup!

Toshiro: ugh

Ichigo: stop fighting you two and start the story

me, Toshiro, Kitsune: Yes sir

* * *

_Long ago there was a great battle between the good and evil. Shinigamies and Hollows from everywhere ready to give up their lives. This battle had been going on for a years. Our hope for winning this battle was hanging by a thread. Our people were just not strong enough. The medical teams tried to keep up with most of our injured comrades. Just as we losing the last of our hope, a great warrior came to us. This was the warrior that saved all of Seireitei or as we know The Soul Society. A young man stood out in the open with his sword over his shoulder. He alone faces off the greatest threat to mankind. The battle was bloody and everyone feared for their lives. All the captains watch from below as the battle raged out. They never thought a mere Ryoka-a child of eighteen no less-could fight an ex-captain and be winning. The young man swung his sword causing a black wave of power to shoot out. They slashed, going at each others throats. Power exploded everywhere, choking us. Never have I seen such-_

"Uncle?"

A blond, blue eyes man looked down to his niece and smiled. The young four year old girl looked so much like her parents. Her bright orange with white streaked hair was pulled up into two peach buns and her big child like eyes were shining yellow. She wore a small, long sleeved, icy blue kimono with a dragon on her back. On her hips were a toy gun, a little dagger and on her back was a small wooden sword. Also on her head was a broken hollow fox mask. She stared up at the older man with big, happy eyes.

"Yeah kid?" He grinned.

"Were you really there at the big battle?" The young child pouted. "You no playing with me?"

"Nope it's all true." He chuckled. He then tapped his chin with his finger as if he was in deep thought. "Now where was I? Ah, yes, now I remember."

_Never have I seen such raw, barely tamed power! The young man's attack was so strong that he was able to blow away the lesser squad members and some of the younger captains. A friend of mine and I quickly saved a few members that was close to death. My friend caught two captains before a rock crushed them. I also caught a child-liked Captain from flying of a cliff!_

"Oh no!" The child gasped covering her mouth. Her golden eyes wide in fear for the young captain. "Is he okay?"

"Ho ho! How you wound me with your doubt!" Her uncle boasted. The orange berry giggled as he ticked her tummy. "Of course he is because was I that saved him."

_Now as they fought I tried to find a way to help. I could not let him fight this battle alone. We all did. All of the captains that had befriended him could not just sit there and watch. So we were about to charge into battle but the head captain would not let us._

"Whaaa? Why not uncle?" The young girl asked.

_I'm getting there. He told us that it was his battle and no one had the right to interfere. Although, I believed that he did not like this young warrior very much. You see the warrior was too strong that even the old man fears him. He was also involved with the enemy and that was against the law of Seireitei._

"But why uncle?" She tilted her to the side.

"Because Shinigamies and Hollows were enemies and could not be together." The girl's uncle said looking off into space sadly.

"Oh…but why not? That's not fair." The orange haired girl scrunched up her noise.

"I know young one but life is not always fair." the blonde man said. "Now let me continue the story."

_The warrior's lover lay on the ground, bleeding to death. Next to him was a young woman trying to heal him with special spirits called the six princess's fairies. The sight of his beloved in pain was too much of this shinigami warrior. He was fueled by anger and the desire to protect his love one. _

The blonde man stopped and looked down at the aw-struck child. She was hanging on to his every word. He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. The child squealed and laughed. The man chuckled at her cuteness.

"Uncle!" The girl giggled, clapping her hands. "Story! Story!"

"Ha ha okay, okay."

"Kitsune! Time to go home, love!"

Both child and adult turn to see two figures at the door. The child eyes shinnied brightly at the sight of the figures. She quickly jumped off the man's lap and ran to the figure that held out its arms. With a quick wave good bye, they walked off into the light. The young man sighed and put on his hat on.

"The strongest and feared shinigami won the battle and survived. Though he had won…he had lost his power and was forever cast out from Seireitei with his lover." The man continued even though the child was gone. "They had come back to the human world."

"For a year they lived in peace with friends and family that were not afraid of them." The man turns to see his best friend and lover. The woman wore an orange sweater with black skinny pants. She had her purple hair up in a ponytail and her skin was a dark tan. Her golden cat like eyes held sadness, warmth, love and tenderness. "Later they had a beautiful baby girl together."

The blonde shop owner gave her a sad smile and sighed. "That warrior gave them all he had and in return he was tossed a side."

"But at last, he became known as the strongest man alive."

"That man's name is Kurosaki Ichigo." His lover smiled.

"His lover is Shirosaki." She said.

"And this child is made of his own flesh and blood." They said together. Urahara wrapped his arms around Yourichi. "Kurosaki Kitsune, you are the substitute's daughter."


End file.
